War of the Ancients
by TheNuparu55
Summary: Two opposing forces are fighting, and the outcome will decide the future of the universe. Only one man has the ability to save everything, but he can't do it alone. This is how a war between heroes, villains and mysterious forces begins. Not so loosely based on "His Dark Materials" by Phillip Pullman. PS.: My english can be faulty, since it's not my native languange.
1. The Calling

Mercurial was wandering in a dark, dead forest. She came from a place far away from there, but yet so close. In that place, nothing is physical, every creature being composed of only a mind, and no one there would usually have a reason to leave that plane. But Mercurial felt something. Like an urge to go in there, as if someone or something was calling her and she couldn't resist. Creatures made of mind are physically weaker than other kinds of creature, but she could strike something no armor can protect. Even though she knew that trip was dangerous for her, there was something that seemed to be worth it. And she continued on, until reaching what seemed to be a city. There were tall towers, and some other buildings. But no building was as impressive as the large glowing building in the middle of all the others: the Ancient.

Meanwhile, Dragonus flew over one tower, significantly different from the one Mercurial saw, but it seemed to serve the same purpose. It's not the first time he sees that structure, since he already went to the Ancient that powered that tower. He wasn't the first to go there, and not the last. Many go to the Ancient with hopes of finding money, power or for darker reasons, but Dragonus was there in hopes of finding his lost love, Shendelzare, who was once a proud Skywrath like Dragonus. But she was tricked and lost her wings, and with them, the respect the Skywrath people had for her. He went everywhere looking for her, and now was returning to the Ancient.

"Dragonus, you're back! And you seem sad. I believe you didn't find what or who you were looking for." An old man in a horse that the Skywrath met in his first trip to the Ancient greeted him. Dragonus didn't anyone to know what he was looking for, but Ezalor lived long enough to notice when people are in love.

"You're right Ezalor, I didn't find anything." Dragonus was sad, but wouldn't lose his hope. No, he never would lose hope. He vowed to help Shendelzare at any cost, and he won't ever break this promise. Though he didn't want to tell Ezalor anything, he still thought the old man could help in some way. "Tell me, did you see a being made of energy around here?"

"That's a quite unusual question. Well, yes, I did see one being made of energy. Seemed like a woman, but she didn't get close enough for me to get any details on how she was." Ezalor, on his white horse and carrying his staff of light, seemed like an eternal source of comfort and wisdom. But the look on his face was that of worry. "Dragonus, my young Skywrath, I don't know who that creature was, but she looked like she could kill someone. She really made me afraid, and I rarely feel afraid. Be careful with what you're looking for."

"Don't worry, Ezalor, I know what I'm doing. Where did you see her?"

"I saw her north of here, at the jungle. But it's been a day already, she must be gone by now. Dragonus, can I ask you one question? Why did you answer to the calling?"

"I like big glowing stones. Thanks for the information, Ezalor." And Dragonus flew north, to meet his beloved one, or at least a clue on where she's gone.


	2. The Angels Among Devils

The sky was clear. As a skywrath, Dragonus' life is that of a bird, as it is not that easy to walk with talons, and he if had wings, he should fly, right? Like a bird, Dragonus used to love flying under a clear sky, feeling the wind on his face and enjoying the sun. But now he had more important matters to think about. He flew for about half an hour, looking for his beloved Shendelzare, but still found nothing. He went to the woods Ezalor said he saw Shendelzare, but he found only a few footprints, and following them, he found a river. Now he was flying over the river, hoping to see her, desperate to see her. Because of this, he was barely aware of the changing environment, of the dead trees, and of the dangers around him. Hidden in the shadows, two dark red eyes watched him. The hidden predator lifted his two hands, black as oblivion, and a blast of energy coming from hell struck the skywrath, and he fell to the water. But that wasn't a normal predator, because instead of waiting for the prey to drown and then eat the corpse, this one moved in to kill the prey himself. Hopefully, Dragonus fell in a shallow part of the river, and was able to escape from the water, but when he looked up, a large demon, that seemed to be made of shadows, was looking at him.

"I never ate the soul of a skywrath. I wonder if it's tasty." The demon wouldn't stop looking at the winged creature at his 'feet'. "My name is Nevermore, but right now you can call me Death."

Nevermore lifted his right arm, and created dark energy in that hand. As he was about to strike, a magic projectile hit him.

"Leave him, or die!" A highly distorted female voice said. The owner of the voice was a being made of energy, but she looked way too physical. Her face was determined and her eyes showed a desire for vengeance stronger than anything Dragonus has ever seen. And the skywrath race is an angry one.

"Hello Shendelzare. I guess its two souls for me now." The demon's voice was also highly distorted, and inspired fear in the hearts of those who hear it. But in Dragonus, he inspired hope upon saying the name of his beloved one. "Well, as they say, ladies first."

The shadowy figure fired that ball of energy on the female figure, but she dodged it swiftly. He tried once more, and she dodged again. Then he summoned another blast from hell, and in the following second, she was down to her knees, like the skywrath. But the skywrath had recovered from the impact of the blast and of the fall, so he launched an arcane bolt on the demon, hitting the shadowy flesh like a bullet hitting human flesh. The demon flinched, then turned around and decided the skywrath would go first. He prepared another ball of energy, and launched it. And it hit. But it did not hit the skywrath. It hit Shendelzare, who appeared out of nowhere. She fell to the ground, and the demon could just turn around and find Dragonus behind him, and kill him. But Nevermore was confused, and it gave Dragonus time to cast a spell known as 'Mystic Flare', that was so powerful the demon barely survived. Dragonus was able to fly again, and could have easily chased and killed him, but now he could only worry about the woman fallen next to the water.

"Shendel, are you okay?" Dragonus said as he turned her body to look at her face. She opened the eyes and stared at him for a few seconds, then shoved him, got up and walked away. "Shendel, please, don't leave me."

Shendelzare stopped and didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I want nothing with you." She finally said. "I just saved you because of our past. But in the present, you're with them, not with me."

Dragonus knew that by 'them', she was referring to the skywrath race, specially their queen.

"Shendel…" Dragonus wanted to tell her everything, but he was afraid that the queen would find out and strip him of his powers, so he just kept the secret for himself.

Shendelzare sighed and walked away, leaving Dragonus to himself. For so much time he looked for her, now he let her walk away.

"_Someday you'll know it, my dear Shendel. I love you."_ Dragonus thought. For now, he could only say that to himself.


	3. Chapter 3 Coming Soon

Sorry for all the time without posting, but I had some problems with the computer, so you'll have to wait for a while. I'll be back ASAP.


End file.
